batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bronze Tiger
Bronze Tiger is a character in the DC Universe. He is a martial artist who first appeared in Dragon's Fists, starring Richard Dragon. His first DC Comics appearance was in Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter. He has fought Batman and encountered him many times. History Ben Turner comes from an upper middle class black neighborhood in Central City. When he was only 10 years old, he saw a burglar attacking his parents, and he proceeded to murder the man with a kitchen knife. In an effort to control the rage inside him, Turner turns to martial arts (and eventually, crime as The Bronze Tiger). Later, in Suicide Squad #38, Turner's further career is shown, wherein he and Richard Dragon are hired by King Faraday to work for the CBI (Central Bureau of Intelligence). Assigned to take down the League of Assassins, Dragon and Turner are discovered by the League, who kill Turner's fiance, Myoshi, and proceeded to brainwash Turner. Turner was rid of his demons by channeling them into the identity of the Bronze Tiger, a masked assassin working for the League. During this time, he also trains the assassin David Cain's daughter, Cassandra Cain, together with other members of the League. As the Bronze Tiger, Turner developed a fearsome reputation in the world, his identity remaining a secret to everyone but the League. As the Bronze Tiger, Ben was feared around the world, and the Sensei was smart enough to ensure that Ben hardly ever took off the mask, sending him on a new mission as soon as he finished another. For a time, his identity was secret and he became one of the most wanted criminals, the Bronze Tiger being a professional assassin, killing on three continents.Bronze Tiger is eventually sent to murder Kathy Kane (the superheroine Batwoman), a friend of Batman. While fighting Batman (and defeating him), another assassin kills Kane. After Crisis on Infinite Earths, it was determined that Kathy Kane had never become Batwoman, and had merely been a friend of Batman's. Shortly after, Turner is part of the Knightquest: The Search story arc in the Batman books, which covered Bruce Wayne's search for Jack Drake (father of Tim Drake,) and Shondra Kinsolving, who had been kidnapped. In a story arc of the Batgirl title in 2005, Cassandra Cain begins a search for her birth mother, who she believes is Lady Shiva. She tracks down Turner in Detroit, where he has opened the "Tiger Dojo". Both are able to come to terms with Turner's involvement in Cassandra's training. In a recent appearance in the mini-series Gotham Underground, Bronze Tiger is among the members of the Suicide Squad arresting Two-Face, Mad Hatter, Hugo Strange, and The Scarecrow. While frisking Scarecrow, he is gassed by the escaping villain, revealing an intense fear of insects. Bronze Tiger appears in a Blackest Night-related one-shot entitled Blackest Night: Suicide Squad #71 (part of a series of one-shots operating as extra issues to long-since cancelled ongoing series). He works with fellow Suicide Squad members Count Vertigo and Rick Flag to bring down a Mexican drug lord. When the Secret Six attempt to break into Belle Reve prison, Bronze Tiger squares off with Catman to see who is the superior feline-themed martial artist. Powers and Abilities * 'Martial Arts: '''The Bronze Tiger possesses no metahuman powers, but is a superb martial artist. Many consider him one of the top 10 martial artists in the DC Universe, if not in the top 5. He has bested such great martial artists as Batman before. Turner defeated Batman in Detective Comics #485 (1979), a side result of which was the death of Kathy Kane. He would face Batman again shortly after. In this meeting, neither fighter was able to gain an advantage, and the fight only ended when one of the League members shot Batman with a poisoned dart. Turner is known to have mastered Aikido, Karate, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Jeet Kune Do, Jujutsu, Judo, Savate and Taekwondo. In Other Media *Bronze Tiger appears alongside Black Spider, Deadshot, Firefly, and a few other supervillains as part of Black Mask's gang in the DCAU Batman Adventures. *Bronze Tiger appears in the ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Return of the Fearsome Fangs!" voiced by Gary Sturgis. Formerly Master Wong Fei's best student and protector of a small village, he holds much pride as a Martial Artist. He helps Batman battle the Terrible Trio in a reluctant partnership after they killed their sensei of whom both he, the Caped Crusader, and the trio trained under. He takes in the power of the Wudang Totem (taking it using with what Batman called Wong Fei's most important lesson: "When outmatched, cheat.") during a fight with the empowered threesome, turning into a tiger. He is reverted to normal after the fight, deciding to reopen Wong Fei's school, and having a rematch with Batman. *Bronze Tiger appears in Batman: Arkham Origins: Blackgate as both a boss and later ally. He was a prisoner at Blackgate (what he did to get himself arrested is not made clear, although he implied that he did a crime he never intended to commit deliberately). He was eventually forced to act as Penguin's champion in various fights to the death after Tiger refused to join Penguin. He eventually confronted and was defeated by Batman, although he later sided with Batman after he refused to kill him, also holding the prisoners off while Batman pursued Penguin. He was later retrieved by Suicide Squad and recruited into the group, largely because the group's leader, Amanda Waller, was impressed that Bronze Tiger had come very close to defeating Batman. *Bronze Tiger makes a cameo in the Batman: Arkham Unhinged comic "Operation: Kill Joker" during a flashback to when Deadshot joined the Suicide Squad. Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Suicide Squad Members